What?
by Hope991
Summary: My little AU of how I would have introduced Mark and the rest of his family. Includes: Mark Alex Meredith Richard Derek and Others. IF YOU WANT MORE LET ME KNOW AS I HAVE TIME TO START WRITTING AGAIN NOW! Amy xx
1. He's Who?

AN: This is my 1st fic Ever and I know it's totally AU but this kinda just came to me when my friend (thanks Steph for getting me hooked!!) and I were watching and I just had to write it!!

I know this looks short but chapters do get better and longer!

Meredith was stood at the Nurse's Station, alone reading a patients file, well not exactly reading more like looking at it as her thought wondered. She Felt someone walk up behind her, she didn't turn around as she was lost in her thoughts and the file that lay in front of her.

" So… does anyone actually do any work here?" a deep ruff masculine voice questioned.

"That would be telling!" Meredith answer snapping out of her our little world to look at the new comer who she recognised at once and the verbal jibs that were sure to come.

"Interesting case. You sure you could handle this?" That shocked her as this man normally didn't do thoughtfulness in front of others but before she had time to reply he was on the floor and Derek was stood nursing his hand.

"Why the hell are you talking to him?" Derek demanded, wanting to know why HIS Meredith was talking to the man that had ruined his marriage!

"Seriously!! You're the Mark who slept with Addison?" she couldnt believe it, all of the Mark's in the world it had to be him!

"Ermm... Yeah Kinda?" was the wary reply, as Mark ran his hand through his hair while getting up from the floor.

"Mere, What's going on?" A pluzzled Derek whispered not knowing what was happening .

Meredith took a deep breath and confessed: "Derek, meet my Big Brother Marcus Slone!!"


	2. What's going on?

Last time: _"Derek, meet my Big Brother!!"

* * *

_

Derek stood there doing a good impression of a goldfish out water and after a few attempts managed to string together:

"… bro…brother! What?"

By this time a large group of bystanders had gathered around the trio to see what all the fuss was about. But before anyone could clarify the situation for Derek a loud voice thundered

"What's going on? Well don't just stand around don't you people have work to do? GO!" came the order from the cheif.

No one was brave enough to risk upsetting the Chief anymore, so within 30 seconds the crowed had all scampered away, with the exception of Meredith's friends. Who were stood behind the chief trying not to be noticed by him.

"I'm waiting!... Well if one of you aren't going to explain … Meredith. Mark. My office, NOW! and don't even think of taking a detour on the way! Derek, go to Miranda, get that hand sorted. Then STAY in your office."

With that the 3 turned in and left the area as quickly as they could so as not to anger Richard anymore!

The chief turn around to glare at the rest of the interns whom he know had been there the whole time, all suddenly they all decided they had jobs that needed their immediate attention and all tried to flee, but before any of them manged to move more than 3 steps…

"Alex… stop right their young man… I need you to tell me what happen as I'm sure your brother and sister will be arguing too much to tell me anything!"

* * *

AN: I'm shocked so many people have read my story! It hadn't even been up an hour and I was getting reviews! So I've decided as a one off treat to put the next chapter up. I love Alex, and so he just had to be included in my little family, there's only one person left then now, can you guess who it is? I promise to explain why all their surnames are different in a later chapter, but alas, it is now 3 am and I'm really sleepy so until next time BYE!! Amy xx


	3. There's more?

AN: I've just notice I haven't put up a disclaimer for this story opps!! so this is it I don't own any characters are places or anything!!

I'm sorry it's short but the next one is longer!!

Last time_"Alex… stop right their young man… I need you to tell me what happen as I'm sure your brother and sister will be arguing too much to tell me anything!"

* * *

_

"Well don't just stand there! Get going!" The Chief commanded to the other interns as they stood shocked to the spot. Richard turned back to Alex and grabbed his wrist effectively dragging Alex to the nearest empty patents room.

"Dude!! What are you doing!" Alex snapped

"Don't you 'dude' me! I want to know what happed, and I want to know 3 seconds ago!!" Richard was fast losing his patience and he knew he still had 3 more 'doctors' to deal with.

"Alex, I need you to tell me what happened now before I pull you and Meredith off ALL surgical cases and reassign you both to the Pitt for the next 2 months!

"What? You can't do that we're too old to be grounded and treated like this! Plus, we didn't do anything! I mean… O come on Dad!"

* * *

AN2: ok I know this is short but there is a promise that the next chapter is longer!

I wrote this while I was sat in a hospital waiting for my Nan to have an operation (I wrote it on my phone I was bored!!) so please R&R and I'll put the next chapter up when I get back home!! Amy xx


	4. Oops!

_"What? You can't do that we're too old to be grounded and treated like this! Plus, we didn't do anything! I mean… O come on Dad!"

* * *

_

"Alex don't play the 'dad card' on me! It might have worked when you were 5 but this is serious! I've just walked on to my surgical floor to see my neurosurgeon punch my eldest son, who I though was in New York, so I'm a little confused, and I don't like that! So I want answers. And I want them now!"

Hearing the warning tone in his fathers voice Alex decided not to push his luck, he knew that tone meant trouble, that was the "oh, ok I think that we've might have just stepped over the line, quick run and hide" voice that he and mark knew only too well from their child hood.

"I don't know where to start!" Alex complained sounding like the 5 year old he used to be wondering if now as an adult the diversion technique would work.

"Well the start would be a good place!" Nope still didn't work! And before Alex could remember that he wasn't a young child and stop himself…

"Oh so you've got a few spare hours then?" the glare that received soon reminded him that Richard was mighty peed off and that he should rain in his check unless he want to spend the rest of his internship in the Pitt!

"You know Addison and Derek are married right?" and with out a reply or cushioning the blows to come he carried on "well Mark slept with Addie, so Derek moved here, met Meredith, slept with her, then they were together for a bit, then Addie shows up so Derek dumps Mere, then Marky shows up and Derek hit him! I think that sums everything up!"

The room went silent.

Richard was trying to process the mass of information that he had just rapidly received.

Then with a sudden burst: "He did what? He slept with my little girl!"

"Well she's little any more dad! And to be honest who hasn't slept with her?" suddenly realizing what he'd just said Alex stood up and clamped his hands over his mouth mentally kick himself thinking 'oh crap she's gonna kill me!'

By which time Richard had flung door open and started to storm down the corridor leaving Alex to follow.

* * *

AN: So where's Richard going to Derek or Mere and Marky?

Please R&R it makes me happy which makes me write quicker (and more!!) Thanks Amy xx


	5. Bonding

AN: this is from were Meredith and Mark have just been told to leave.

* * *

"I'm waiting! Well if one of you aren't going to explain … Meredith. Mark. My office, NOW!!…"

* * *

The 2 siblings didn't wait around to hear the rest of the conversation, instead they decide to follow the order. 

"I can't believe him! Treating us like we're still kids!" Mark huffed "I mean what did we do wrong?"

"Seriously? You mean aside from sleeping with your best friends wife?" Meredith muttered "here let me have a look at your face"

She stopped him walking and stood in front of her taller and older brother to examine to cut on the side of his face that was bleeding.

"I think it might need some stitches, come on we'll grab some supplies and I'll do it in dad's office for you"

"Mere I love you, you're my little sis, but you're an intern, and there is no way an intern is gonna put stitches in my face!" Mark explained as he walked past Meredith to grab the supplies that they would need then carried on walking to the office .

"So Mr. I'm-the-best-plastic-surgeon-or-so-I-think who's going to put them in? You?"

"Yeah and I might even let you hold the mirror!"

At this they reached the office and let themselves in.

"Go and grab the mirror out of his top draw, I'm sure he still keeps it there!" Mark ordered in his ' I'm the big brother" voice.

Meredith walked around the desk and sat on the chair, as she opened the draw she notice a picture on the desk, she reached over and picked it up, a small smile can to her face.

"What are you smiling at?"

She held the photo frame out for him to look at.

"Do you remember that day? You were … well I was nine, so Lex was 5, so you were only 4." Mark asked looking over the picture of him and Alex cuddling up on either side on Richard and Meredith sat on the chief's lap with a blanket over them all.

"I remember bits, like you moaning you were board, and dad complaining that he wasn't so ill that he needed to miss his surgeries! I don't remember mom there tho…" she trailed off.

"Well chicken pox doesn't lead to surgery does it" was the sharp reply "so are you going to get the mirror or do I have to do everything myself"

Meredith grabbed the mirror and took it over to Mark.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" but there was no reply, as he just started to stitch his face.

"Can I ask you some thing?" Meredith asked in a timid voice.

"Of course, I'm your big, brave and very handsome brother and you can ask me anything!"

"Why isn't your surname Grey? and Why's Alex's Karev?"

" Because neither of us want to anything to do with that bastard of a biological father, so I took mom's maiden name. An Alex well Alex Karev Grey never sounded right so he decided to drop the Grey!" he never liked talking about his father as he was the one who had to take care of his brother and sister while their mom was to busy at the hospital.

"Oh…."

But before either could say any more on the subject the door was thrown open.

* * *

AN2: In my world Alex is older, and took a year out to explore a career in wrestling but after the pressure from Ellis he went to med school at the same time as Meredith. 

I hope that this chapter has explained why they all have different names I wasn't sure whether to add it now or later.

Please R&R! Thanks Amy xx


	6. Thinking back

_But before either could say any more on the subject the door was thrown open.

* * *

_

Richard stormed in his office to see Mark stood stitching his face with Meredith holding his mirror up.

"What are you playing at? Give me that!" Richard moved Meredith to the side and swatted Marks hands away form his face and took over applying the stitches.

Alex ran into the room "Mere I'm really sorry I shouldn't have opened my mouth!!"

"Alex..." Growled Richard.

"What? What did you say?" Meredith asked worriedly.

" You'll find out soon enough, young lady, now sit down!" Was the command that she received.

The room was silent until Richard had finished with Mark's face. Once he'd finish he turned around so he wasn't facing his adopted children and placed his hand on his desk. Trying to gain control of his temper so he wouldn't say something that he would regret later on.

Even though the 3 doctors that were in his office now weren't his children, he loved them as if they were! He was the one who was all ways there for them.

FLASH BACK

_A 4 year old Meredith came running threw the yard door crying her eyes out _

"_Daddy! Daddy! I.. I was playing outside… Mark pushed me over!…and I felled-ed over and and now my knee hurts!" she sobbed as she explained her version of the story._

"_Ok baby, shhhhhs! It's ok! You've just FELL over, let me have a look." Richard corrected his little angel as he picked her up and place the on the counter top so that he could look at the knee. It was fine there wasn't even a graze on it. So he lead down and kissed her knee._

"_See Doctor Daddy kissed it all better!!"_

END FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

"_DAD! DAD! Oh there you are, I need you to sign this so I can go on my school trip!" 8 year old Alex yell as he ran through the house._

"_Hold up, Lex, I thought you were grounded? You, hitting mark, your mom yelling? Any of that coming back to you?" He questioned in a light voice, he hated having to deny any of his kids any thing but as Ellis had final actually taken the time to punish 2 of them he couldn't go back on it._

"_But that was totally Marks fault!" was the whinny reply, " it's the end of term trip though! Everyone's going!"_

_With a sigh "not everyone, your not going."_

"_But…"_

"_Alexander Karev Grey!" _

_With that Alex stormed up to his room to sulk._

_20 minuets later…_

_There was a soft nock on Alex's bedroom door but before he shouted 'go away' Richards head popped around._

"_I've just got off the phone with your mom, and I've gotten her to agree to let you go on the trip" Alex's eyes grew wide "but you will have to do a few extra jobs around the house and your grounding will be extended by a month, so it's up to you"_

_Alex jumped off his bed and ran to Richard._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Oh Daddy thank you!"_

END FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

_Mark was in his tuxedo attempting to do his bow for his best friends wedding when Richard walked in._

"_Want some help? 'cos we don't want the best man to be late!"_

"_Yeah that would go down well with Addie!" Mark laughed as Richard took over tying the thing for him._

"_Thanks. Dad" Richard smile as that was the first time Mark had ever call him dad. " I know I was hard on you when I was younger, but I'm glad you're my dad, you were the one there for us. We'd be lost with out you. So let's get goin I'm sure Derek's having a major melt down!" Mark joked to lighten the conversation._

END FLASH BACK

" What am I meant do to with you three! You all said that you didn't want to be treated different just because of who your parents are, yet you were just out there acting like 3 year old!!" Richard stated with his voice getting louder.

* * *

AN: I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again as today was my first day back at college and I'm swamped with work for the rest of the week, plus I'm working :( so it might be a few days, but I will be writing so it should be a long chapter :) 

I should also point out that I live in the UK and I'm really sorry if i get anything backwards (i'm not very good with American spelling and terms. Sorry!

Please R&R!

Amy xx


	7. Let it out

_What am I meant do to with you three! You all said that you didn't want to be treated different just because of who your parents are, yet you were just out there acting like 3 year olds!!" Richard stated with his voice getting louder.

* * *

_

Richard turned around to look at them. "I think that you all have some explaining to do, don't you?" his voice was still loud but now displayed a hint of disappointment that they had hidden the truth from him.

The 3 just stood there, the two youngest looking down at the floor not knowing what to say or where they should start the tale of what had just happened down stairs. Mark being the eldest, and the one who normally spoke first when they younger and being reprimanded, decided not to break a habit of a life time and spoke up first.

"What do you want to know? Why my 'best' friend punched me? Or why I'm here?" he snapped at Richard, thinking that the answers would have already been given to him to by Alex, and in annoyance that he was being treated like a small child.

"Yes, in time, but I want to know what Alex meant by 'to be honest who hasn't slept with her?' anyone care to elaborate on that one?" the equally sharp reply came.

Meredith sank on to the black leather chair nearest to where she was standing, she couldn't believe that Alex would say that about her!

Alex shrunk on the spot wanting nothing more than to become invisible, or to disappear so that he wouldn't have to deal with the looks he was getting.

Mark couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that his brother would say something like that about their sister! He couldn't believe that he sister was sleeping around and had a reputation like that! And he couldn't believe that Richard was trying to turn themselves against each other to find out what had happened.

But once a big brother always a big brother.

"Meredith… What did Lex mean?" Mark questioned in a quiet but firm voice "And don't even think of saying you don't know!"

"Derek.." she started in a quite voice that could hardly be heard but was cut off.

"Derek what? What did he do to you?" Mark butted in but the look that Richard gave him said ' back off, let her tell us, and **I** will sort it out later'

"When I met him we, we slept together, I didn't know he was married! I didn't know till his wife showed up!" she sobbed.

"Go on" Richard prodded.

"We, we were together till then, and when, he, he left me, George, he came into my room, to talk, but, I slept with him too!" she was breaking her heart now, just like when she was younger, but she kept going "There were some one night stands too! I don't even know their names. I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it!"

Richard walked to her and pulled her up then sat down pulling her on to his lap, and started to make shhhing noises to calm her.

"shhhhh, I'll sort it all out, daddy will sort it baby." he kept talking to her in a calm voice that soothed her till she fell asleep.

While Richard was calming her down, Mark had gone over to Alex. Speaking in a deadly whisper.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that he was doing this to her! And what the hell did he do to break her like that?"

"He told her that she was the one. She told me that she thought he was the one. But then he picked Addison." Alex admitted to his older brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in New York! What could you have done?"

"Don't take that tone with me! You just wanted the chance to play big brother! What did you think that you could do? Get Derek in a wrestling ring, so you could beat the crap out of him!"

Mark's voice had gotten so loud that Richard's head snapped up.

"Marcus, calm down! Alex come over here and look after Meredith, I think that there is someone that Mark and I better have a chat with!"

Richard carefully stood up and passed Meredith to his youngest son who sat down in the chair.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked cautious of how loud he spoke so as not to disturb his baby sister.

"I told you, we're going for a little chat." Richard stated again as he walked out the room with Mark following after gazing at his little sister who looked so peaceful in her sleep.

The walk to Derek's office was quiet, but just before they reached the door Richard stopped and turned to Mark.

"Don't lose your temper in there, you are only here because I want it quite in my office so she can sleep! I don't care what you say, but there is be no violence! And what I say goes! Got it?"

Mark nodded, he might not be able to hit the man that had hurt his sister but he knew that he would make sure Derek never even looked at her again.

With that they walked in to the office.

* * *

AN: Well here's the next chapter. I'm finding it really hard to write as I'm not getting much feed back, from the last chapter I only got 1 review but there was over a 100 hits on it!! Please leave me a message, as this story has not got a set plot and I'd like to write what most people would like to see. 

So please Review!! Let me know what you think or any questions you want answered.

Thanks

Amy xx


	8. Facing the music

_With that they walked in to the office.

* * *

_

They walked in to see Derek sat on his desk with Miranda sitting on the chair in front of the desk. See stood up and turned around to see who had walked in.

"There was no serious damage done to his hand, Chief but I thought I should stay here to make sure he didn't do anything stupid!" She answered the unasked questions. "Is there anything you me to do now?"

"No thank you, you should go and sort your interns out." Richard answer, he had known Miranda for years and she was almost close enough to be considered part of the family, that's why he'd made sure that Alex and Meredith were her inters, as he knew that she would be strict but fair, and not care who their parents were.

Miranda walked towards the door, muttering about her inter and the trouble that they'd probably cause and the rumours that would be flying around down stairs.

"Oh Miranda, Alex and Meredith won't be working the rest of the day or tomorrow."

"I've already got Stevens and Yang covering for them." she answered with out stopping and slamming the door behind her.

Derek stood up, when he saw Mark stood behind the Chief, giving him the evil eyes. Which he soon stopped when Richard spoke.

"Both of you sit down" he added a "Now" when neither went to move, he waited until both had complied with the order.

They sat down in the 2 chairs in front of the desk, but before they sat down they turned them around to face Richard and moved them so there was about a 2 meter gap between them.

Richard shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'still acting like toddlers' and 'I'm a doctor not a teaching!'

He then turned serious, and switched on his over-protective father voice.

"There is a rule here in my hospital, I explained it when you started. WHAT HAPPENS OUT SIDE THIS HOSPITAL, STAYS THERE!! So Derek care to explain why you have brought all your person live in to disturb everyone?"

"No sir, but…"

"No I didn't think so!" Richard jumped in. " Then maybe you'd care to explain what you've done to my daughter?"

Derek just shook his head, which just angered Richard more.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order."

By this point Mark had had enough of just sitting there, he need to hurt this man, after he had broken his sister.

" Why the hell did you treat her like that? Make her think that she was 'the one'? Was it to get back at me? Because I swear if this was for revenge I will kill you!!"

"Marcus!" came the warning, but then Richard turn to Derek and asked "Well was it?"

"NO! God no! I never wanted to hurt her! I didn't even know she was your sister!" Derek defended himself.

"Fine, there's also the fact that you hit someone, I can't let that slide, so your suspended for a week effective immediately, I think that you 2 need to talk, so you can stay in here if you want or go somewhere else I don't care, Marcus , remember what I said," Richard warned as he turn to leave wanting to go and check on his other 2 children. "Mark when your done go back to my house, you can stay there, that were Mere and Alex will be tonight, and I know you'll wanna see them."

"Thanks but I've checked in to a hotel, but I'll pop round." Mark answered not really wanting to talk about this in front of Derek.

"Don't be silly! I'll see you later."

With that he left. Leaving the 2 ex-best friends alone.

Derek got up and started to pace up and down.

"What the hell does Karev got to do with this?" He snapped in frustration.

"He's upstairs with Meredith, seen as she cried herself to sleep on dad telling us what you'd done to her!" Mark replied.

"Still doesn't explain why him! Why not yang?"

"Because she not our brother unlike Lex" Mark stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " So I take it that he didn't warn you off her then?" he joked, although his way the man who had seriously hurt his baby sister, it was also his first best friend, he was Derek's best man at the wedding!

"No! Maybe he was saving it for you?"

"Well here it goes.." he coughed 3 times to clear his voice " If you go anywhere, ANYWHERE near my little sister again and hurt her I WILL kill you." after a pause "Well how as that?"

"Quite intimidating! It reminded me of just before my wedding when you threatened 'if you hurt Addie…" Joked Derek.

It was just like the old times joking about the most serious subject as if they were nothing.

"So now that you've punched me and I've threatened you… can we be friends again because New York just aint the same with out ya!" Mark asked.

"I think so, but you'll have to speak to Addison. Plus I should tell you, I'm not moving back to New York, I like it to much here!"

"You just like the ferry boats!!" Mark laughed "Well it looks like I'll be begging dad for a job!"

* * *

AN: I know it sounds like an ending but its not! I'm not sure whether to finish it here and start a sequel or just continue here, either way there will be more!! ( With flashbacks to their childhood if people want!)

So please review and tell me which you would prefer.

Thanks

Amy xx


	9. Time to wake up!

**QUICK NOTE THERE IS A SEQUAL!! IT'S CALLED "FLASHBACK" FOR THOES WHO DIDN'T KNOW. IT CAN BE FOUND ON MY AUTHOR PAGE, ALONG WITH A POLL ABOUT THIS STORY, MANY THANKS  
Amy XX**

**AN: This is mainly a Richard centered chapter.**

"_Mark when your done go back to my house, you can stay there, that's where Mere and Alex will be tonight, and I know you'll wanna see them."_

"_Thanks but I've checked in to a hotel, but I'll pop round." Mark answered, not really wanting to talk about this in front of Derek._

"_Don't be silly! I'll see you later."

* * *

_

Richard left the room closing the door behind him but not moving away from it, he wanted to stay there for a minuet just encase world war 3 kicked off, he waited until her heard the laughter, that was when he was certain that they 2 men that he had known for since their childhood had kissed and made up.

He started his journey back to his office to go check on his 2 youngest. Although he wanted to wrap them up in cotton wool and keep them all safe he know that they would never let him do that. They had grown up and fled the nest. But no matter what happened he would always be there for them, like so many times in the past.

Upon reaching his office Richard opened the door as quietly as he could, uncertain if his baby girl was still asleep and not wanting to wake her if she was. But he found not just Meredith but Alex as well fast asleep were he's left them. He know that it wasn't the most comfortable position for Alex to be in but… they just looked to peaceful and cute to wake up! So Richard left them there, deciding to finish the bit of paper work he had, then he could take them home.

……_Sometime later……_

Not realizing how much paper work he actually had and how lost he'd gotten in it Richard was shocked when is phone when off.

"Hello?" he as quiet avoiding waking Mere and Lex up.

"Dad? Where are…" a Drunken Mark started "Why's you still at the hosss…hoppit… hospit…work?" he slurred.

"Where are you? Are you hurt? Who's with you?…" the over protective questions just rolled off Richards tongue.

"I'm at home!" Mark stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, followed by a "but you's not here! And I no have me key!!"

"OK, Listen carefully to me… are you listening?" after hearing a 'yup' he continued " I want you to stay there, I'm going to get Mere and Lex and we will be there as soon as we can"

"Ooh You'ves got to wake the babies up?" Mark asked

Not wanting to waste time Richard just agreed and restated that Mark should stay were he was, then hung up.

He walked over to the 2 other occupants of the room and knelt down.

"Shhh! Come on sleepy-heads it's time to go and see what mess Marks in!" He know that moments like this were rare and that it wasn't often that he got to play daddy to his kids anymore, so now he was going to take full advantage!

Alex as graceful as always woke up with a yawn and unintentionally shoved Meredith of his lap, causing her to wake up with an "owww!"

"Look at you 2! I can remember…" but before he could embarrass them with tales he remembered Mark who was stood out in the cold! " I'll tell you on the way home, but Marks bet us there, and I think he might have stopped for a drink!"

Richard gave them instructions to go to their locker room and get their stuff and not to even attempt to try and work. After a serious glare they left still unsure if they were in trouble or not.

After they left Richard just laughed at their antics and made his way to his car, thinking that no matter how old they were, they would always be his children and he would be there to look after them!

* * *

AN: This is the end of my story, I'm giving up on it now due to lack of feed back! (and over load of college work!) if anyone would like to adopt this please PM me and we can talk and sort it out. To those who did leave me messages I send a BIG THANK YOU!! And a I'm sorry!

Amy xx


	10. Going home

Richard gave them instructions to go to their locker room and get their stuff and not to even attempt to try and work. After a serious glare they left still unsure if they were in trouble or not.

After they left Richard just laughed at their antics and made his way to his car, thinking that no matter how old they were, they would always be his children and he would be there to look after them!

* * *

Alex walk with his sister all the way to the locker room with out muttering a word unsure if she was still mad at him, he knew that the silence could not last for ever! Could it? No! he just needed to work out what was the best way to say sorry to his little sister. Tequila was normal a good start but that might not go over well seen as they were already in trouble!

Meredith couldn't believe the nerve of her brother! He'd called her a whore to their father, well that maybe not have been the exact wording but it was the same thing! It not like he was any better or their older brother Mark! But she knew she wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

When they arrived at the locker room Alex opened the door and when straight to his locker then sat on the bench, "Man I can't believe him! Treating us like we're still kids! "don't even think of working your shift ended an hour ago!" Who does he think he is!" Meredith just burst out laughing. "It not that funny Mere!"

"No, but he's our dad and the chief of surgery, he can order everyone around!" Meredith managed to say through her laughter.

"Still it's not that funny!" Alex snapped "why are you laughing?"

"Well not only did you do a terrible impression of dad which is funny in it's self but you said exactly the same as Mark earlier! "I can't believe him! Treating us like we're still kids!" that's what's funny!" she told him with a little giggle.

"Yeah well it must be true then! Come on we need to go meet him before he freaks again, hopefully we can avoid all the "cutie" childhood stories if we remind him that Marks Really drunk!" can the hopeful reply, as they made their way to the elevator.

"I doubt it you know how he is, he NEVER misses a chance to remind anyone how he brought us up!"

"That and how much trouble we got in!"

"I you mean some of us! I was angel!" Meredith said while pretending to draw a halo above her head.

"Yeah, says who?"

"Dad, I was doctor daddy's little angel! While you were doctor dad's headache!" Meredith play fully punched Alex as the doors open, then she ran out of the lift straight into the parking lot with Alex hot on her heels.

"What on Earth are you two playing at?" Richard's voice stopped them both in their track by the car.

"I was just explaining to Lex that I was your angel daddy!" Meredith answers in the sweetest voice she could put on.

"hummmm… well then Angel I think you should get in the car so we can see what trouble you big brother is in!" Richard said in an amused tone.

"Dad she said I was just a headache!" Alex moaned

"You know your not Lex, your only half of it, and now I need you to get in the car so we can see what sort of state the other half is in!" Richard laughed.

And with that the two got in to the front seats of the car and set off to see if Mark could follow his instructions like his younger siblings had!

* * *

AN- well I said I'd given up but as I had nothing to do today I thought I would write some more as this scene has been playing on my mind for now for about a month! I know that Meredith and Alex seem a bit over the top childish but that's how my dad and his younger siblings act some times and it's funny to watch!

Merry Christmas and I wish you all a Happy New Year!! ~ love Amy xx


End file.
